


How the Stydia Reunion should have ended

by HannaKay



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, different ending, how it should have ended, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: I didn't really like the way they ended Stydia in Teen Wolf, 6A ending was so much better and you knew they were a couple but now? Here's how I should have wanted the Stydia ending.





	How the Stydia Reunion should have ended

Monroe's guy's are shooting at all of them, Scott can't defend them and soon he sees a man aim his gun at him when all of a sudden the Jeep knocks the man down and Scott drops his mouth, Stiles looks out the window, "You didn't think you were doing this without me did you?" and then Derek shows up, "Without us?".  
Derek attack Monroe's guys and soon the pack can fight back, Monroe flees with a car. Deucalion is wounded badly and Scott sits down in front of him. Stiles is irritated at Lydia for not calling him sooner but all Lydia can think of is that she didn't want him here so she weren't going to loose him again. But she's so focused on Scott and Deucalion so all she can say is; "We had our reasons, good reasons."  
They all gathered around Deucalion's dying body and he tells Scott what Gerard is most afraid of, "Scott." Scott's hand around Deucalion's cold one as he see him die in front of them.  
Scott can't believe that Stiles is there and Derek, Scott walks up to Stiles and hugs him then he look over at Derek, "What are you doing here?" Derek explains why he's there, that a pack he tracked down in South America was killed and on one wall the name, 'Beacon Hills' were written. Scott walked up to Derek and looked him in the eyes, "You came back for Beacon Hills?" Derek chuckled a little, "No... For you." Scott couldn't hide that small smile and hugged him.  
As they ended their hug the pack heard something coming from the Jeep, someone talking thru the walkie-talkie, a familiar voice. They all walked to the Jeep, Stiles and Scott got inside and Lydia, Malia, Derek and Peter was standing outside, Gerald was talking on the other end. Shakespeare, Scott isn't familiar with it but Derek is. Gerald ends the conversation with a treat to kill them all.  
Scott is furious and look around him, "We need a plan, but we can't stay here we have to go somewhere..." Stiles is quick, "The Vet clinic." Scott nods his head. Stiles close his door, while Scott, Malia and Derek run to Malia's car and Peter to his. Lydia gets around the Jeep and jump into the passenger seat and close the door. Stiles drives of behind Malia.

While they're in the Jeep, driving to the clinic Stiles places his hand on Lydia's knee, "Sorry I got so upset but I don't understand why you didn't call me, what if something bad had happened to you..." Lydia quickly looked at Stiles and interrupts him, "...or you. I didn't want to loose you again. This thing came out of the hunt and you were in there, I was trying to keep you safe!" Stiles slams on the breaks in the middle of the street and turns to Lydia, his hand sliding into hers, "Lydia, you know we keep each other safe better together, I don't want to lose you and you don't want to lose me. I love you and you know I would have been by your side thru this so why didn't you call me?" Lydia's eyes start to fill up with tears but they stay in her eyes. Stiles eyes piercing into hers. She kiss him on the lips softly and after a while they pull away and she look him in the eyes, "I've missed you..." Stiles can't resist her green doe eyes staring into his and her whisper, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards and he sighs in relief, "Good, for a moment there I thought you'd forgot about me again..." Lydia smack her hand on his shoulder as he start the car up again, "Shut up." she chuckles and take his hand in hers.

They arrive at the clinic and Lydia turn the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' as she walk inside with Stiles right in front of her.  
Scott wonder how Derek and Stiles found each other and Stiles tell's his 'side' of the story, that he got the FBI to take him, an intern, with them. Lydia's eyebrows go up to her forehead, "The FBI took you, an intern, with them?" Stiles squints his eyes at Lydia, "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Lydia placed her hands on the table in front of her, "No no... Go on..." Stiles continues his story, "...and in the end I had to save his life." Derek interrupt him, "Well that's not what happened, you left out a part..." "..Yeah yeah the part about me limping..." "Limping?" Derek looks at Stiles with big eyes and his arms around his chest. "I had to carry you out." "Naha... I just got shot in the toe and I limed out, saving your ass." "No, I was there, I carried you out while you fainted in my arms." Lydia and Malia chuckles a little, "My toe was caught in a crossfire, it was obliterated." Lydia sighs and stare at Stiles, "Okay, forget your toe!" Stiles sighs softly, "Obliterated..."  
Scott look at both Derek and Stiles, "Okay, I'm glad you both showed up and this thing it's feeding on fear, so you get turned to stone if you look at it so we need to fight him with our eyes closed." Stiles swallows hard, "So we have to fight this guy blind and face our deepest fears?" Scott nods, "Yes, why? What's your deepest fear?" Stiles look at Scott, "Blindness..." Derek turns to him, "Your afraid of going blind?" Stiles nods, "Yeah, always have been since I was little." Derek rolls his eyes. Stiles ogle over at Lydia but she's focused on Scott right now, Stiles didn't really tell the truth but his deepest fear before he meet Lydia was to go blind, now it's losing Lydia forever.  
Scott goes over the plan and tell Lydia and Stiles to go to Gerald's weaponry and save Jackson, while Malia Derek and himself goes to the school where Peter already is.

Stiles and Lydia run to the Jeep once more and start to drive down the road. Lydia places a hand on Stiles leg and he puts his hand over hers. Lydia looks out the windshield and whispers, "I know I haven't said it yet but..." Stiles look over at her but Lydia's eyes are just staring at the road, "I love you." Stiles look out on the road again, "I know." he then take her hand up to his cheek and then kiss it. Lydia hides that little smile she feel on her cheeks behind her hair.  
They didn't say much while they drove to the weaponry they just held hands.

They pulled up to the parking lot and got out of the Jeep. Stiles didn't really know where he was heading so Lydia showed the way. The door was looked and they could hear voices inside. Stiles looked at Lydia, "Okay so I kick in the door and you scream okay?" Lydia nod her head. Stiles counted down, "One, two, three." He smashed in the door while he covered his ears and Lydia screamed, knocking all ten guards down. They ran to the other door and Stiles kicked that in as well. When the door flew open he saw a familiar face, "Jackson?" "Stiles?" "Jackson..." Stiles turned to Lydia and her eyes got locked with Jacksons, someone she hadn't seen in years. Lydia slowly walked up next to Stiles and took his hand in hers and she whispered softly, "Jackson..." Jackson walked towards her and embraced her in his arms, Lydia still holding Stiles hand. "Lydia...." Lydia barely patted Jackson on his back and he let go of her. Stiles awkwardly hugged Jackson after he had let Lydia go and said, "We're here to save you but looks like you had it under control." Jackson nods and then he notices Lydia and Stiles hands together then he looked between them, "So... you two then..." Lydia is just staring at Jackson, not with anger nor with happiness so Stiles scratches his neck awkwardly as he does when things gets a little awkward. "Yes... we are dating... so..."

Jackson chuckled a little, "Okay... so you went with the geek then?" and he turned his back at them, Stiles didn't know how to respond but before he could say anything Lydia opened her mouth, "YOU LEFT ME, and Stiles was there for me when you were gone so yes... Sorry for not jumping into your arms but YOU LEFT ME." Lydia said as she walked up behind him, Jackson's face hardened because he knew exactly what he had done. He turned to Lydia and Stiles, "Have you seen Ethan?" Lydia looked confused as did Stiles, "Ethan?" Lydia said, Jackson nodded his head, "Yes, I'm here with him..." Stiles eyebrows got up to his forehead, "You and Ethan?" Jackson rolled his eyes, "Yes!" Lydia still looked confused, "Ethan and you?" Jackson rolled his eyes again, "YES! Now can we go get him?" Lydia looked at Stiles and Stiles surprised face nodded to Jackson, "Sure..."  
They found Ethan in a big room with a lot of weapons and Jackson rushed over to him and kissed him on the lips, Lydia and Stiles still looked surprised to what they were watching. Stiles then whispered out, "That explains a lot..." Then his phone rang, Scott.  
Stiles got what he needed from the weaponry, Mountain Ash.

__________________________________

Scott has clawed his eyes out to not open his eyes. Scott is trying to fight the Anuk-Ite blind, the Anuk-Ite know he can't win as long as Scott can't see but he has no idea that Stiles is actually the person he needs to fight.  
Stiles and Lydia is driving to the school and Stiles might have skipped a few stop signs and a few red lights but he figured he'd take that with his dad after all this. Stiles steps on the breaks at the parking lot and jumped out from his jeep and ran up to the school front door, Lydia got out seconds after Stiles but her high heels didn't really help her in this situation so her, Jackson and Ethan joined up outside the door and walked inside, Lydia felt the fear around her and she scream to Jackson and Ethan, "CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!"  
They got separated and Lydia walked right into something she couldn't understand what so she opened her eyes and saw Peter turned to stone, Lydia's dream was coming true, she screamed and ran into the principals office to find Malia turned to stone and now Lydia couldn't hold her tears back, "No...." She hunched down to the floor, her back against the door whispering, "Hurry Stiles.... I can't lose you again..." Her eyes shut.

Stiles was running around the high school, he felt like something was hunting him but he couldn't tell if someone was after him, he just ran and thought about Lydia. He got to the library door and ran inside to see this horrible thing standing next to Scott, who was bleeding from his eyes. Stiles threw the mountain ash at it and then looked away.  
The Anuk-Ite disappeared in the cloud of mountain ash, something all the supernatural creatures can't win over is Mountain Ash and Scott had figured that out.

Lydia felt the fear disappearing and she opened her eyes to see Malia turning back to human, she ran up to her and hugged her.  
Stiles ran up to Scott who was on the floor, "Scott, Scott.... What did you do? You have to heal..." Scott was hyperventilating and Stiles was holding his hands in his, "Scott come on. You have to focus, heal." Stiles eyes filling up with tears. In that second Malia, Derek and Lydia ran into the library and Malia flew to the floor next to Scott and Stiles got up next to Lydia. Malia stroke Scotts face, "Hey Scott... You have to heal come on." Scott shock his head, "I can't... I can't focus.." Lydia's hand sliding into Stiles and she looked up at him, his eyes tearing up and Lydia remembered their first kiss, how she got Stiles to focus on her and not at everything around them, stop his panic attack. Stiles looked at her and she said, "Malia... kiss him..." Stiles suddenly remembered as well. Malia turned to Lydia, "What?" "Kiss him!" Malia turned to Scott and kissed him. Stiles hugged Lydia's hand harder and when Malia and Scott pulled away and Scott opened his eyes they saw his alpha eyes shining thru and soon they saw his eyes and Malia smiled, Scott kissed her once again and Stiles pulled Lydia into his arms.

_______ENDING SCENE__________

Outside a door with the text, "Detective agency". The phone is ringing inside and someone picks it up, "Okay, see you soon." Stiles walks outside with Lydia behind him and she locks the door behind her, Stiles gets the Jeep and Lydia jumps into the passenger seat and gives Stiles a kiss on his cheek.  
They drive down to their meet up spot with Scott to convince the new kid to join them in their fight with Monroe.

(And then the real ending scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ending that I would have wanted to see.


End file.
